Darkness (Games)
"You can't control The Darkness. You cower in fucking fear of it, and you pray it goes away!." - Johnny Powell The Darkness is Jackie Estacado's ancient male Demon soul. The Darkness is the equal and opposite of The Angelus. He is the original void before the coming of light which resulted in The Creation. Biography Early Life In the beginning, there was The Darkness. Then God let the light in and The Universe was created. It began as planets and suns, then Humans began to form. The Darkness was enraged and began inhabiting one Human host after another all through the ages, each host thinking that they were The Darkness's master. At some point during World War I, The Darkness possessed Anthony Estacado and has been passed through the Estacado bloodline ever since. Personality (Spoilers) The Darkness is a purely malevolent demonic entity of some kind and is clearly a sociopathic creature which only gets pleasure from Jackie's negative emotions, killing any non innocent human being, and the sexual appeal of some human females; As observed by one of its quotes in a rather perverted fashion. The way The Darkness likes to kill its "Enemies" and how it does it is what gives the games (and the character) so much controversy. For better or for worse for the series, the Darkness prefers methods of Mutilation, Dissection, Vivisection, Constriction, Strangling, Impalement and more to further Jackie's goals and for its own personal enjoyment. In The Darkness 2, it also took a liking to methods of Sexual Bondage and Rape. Despite all of this however, he does have some form of empathy as he brings Jackie back to life though it is most likely only for self-benefit as The Darkness cannot live without a human host. When you die in the games he "Revives" you several times. How many is up to the player but story wise in The Darkness, Jackie dies twice. #Jackie first dies via committing suicide in the orphanage after Jenny's death at the hands of Paulie Franchetti and Eddie Shrote. #The final time Jackie dies is in the Trinity church, after activating the briefcase bomb to kill Captain Eddie Shrote. Powers & Abilities The Darkness is a being of pure dark. He has various powers, such as God-like strength, creating black holes, creating guns out of darkness, and even move like shadow to hunt down his enemies. He also has the ability to create a giant demon arm to impale enemies, move objects and take out light sources to refuel Jackie's energy. His main weapons are two serpent heads , which can devour the hearts of enemies killed to regain some health and Dark Essence. Using The Darkness drains the host's energy and the only way to replenish his energy is to stand in shadow. In The Darkness II, he gains a few new abilities, such as spitting out green fumes that eat away at enemy's flesh, or infusing his guns with Dark Essence, causing the guns to never run out of ammo and do more damage to enemies for a short time. Trivia *The Darkness can only have a male host, while its opposite, The Angelus, requires a female host. *The Darkness is voiced by Mike Patton. *In the comics, the host of The Darkness dies when he concieves a child, passing The Darkness to his next host. In the video game series, Jackie's father is shown to have been alive over five years after Jackie was born. Why and how this is, is unknown. *The voice of the Darkness in The Darkness 2, was made out to be more aggressive, assertive and sociapathic, with more than three times the "Shouting" than in The Darkness. *The Darkness is shown to have a potent degree of Creator-like authority over Hell. *The Darkness has small demons called Darklings which The Darkness has power over. *The two serpent heads that protrude from Jackie's shoulders bear striking resemblances to the Viper Fish, or "Dragon Fish". **This deep sea creature has bioluminescent organs called photophores, similar to what The Darkness uses to change the color of its neck while possessing Jackie. These are called "Colour Filters" Gallery darkness-00010-525x295.jpg|Serpent head in The Darkness 2 lw_darkness_wideweb__470x262,0.jpg|Serpent head in The Darkness the-darkness-3.jpg|Serpent heads in the debut trailer Give-Yourself-To-The-Darkness.jpg|The Darkness as he appears in the first video game Wikia-Visualization-Main,thedarkness.png|Box cover art for The Darkness The Darkness 2.jpg|The Darkness 2 Box cover art Mutilation.png|The Darkness heads in The Darkness 2, Savagely attacking a member of the dark brotherhood. Grapple.jpg|The right Darkness head about to perform an "Anaconda" Execution with a demon arm. Arisen.jpg|The Darkness' first appearence in The Darkness 2, along with the first victim of his newfound freedom. de:The Darkness Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Darkness Video Game Characters Category:The Darkness II Characters Category:The Darkness Quotes